When you love somone your not supposed to
by cutie11211
Summary: When Ron sees George and Hermione kissing, he is furious and now Hermione doesn't know what to do, should she try to get Ron back or give love a chace with George? Read and find out!


BOOM! The sonic sound of thunder shook the castle of Hogwarts slightly. Although everyone knew that Hogwarts could never be completely decimated, especially by a simple storm, it didn't help Hermione Jane Granger to think as if the whole castle would fall. Hermione sat reading in the library, located in the west wing of Hogwarts, preparing for the next large crack of thunder or lightning. Hermione sat at the closest table as she could get to the very back of the library, making sure she wouldn't get interrupted by the occasional snogging couple. One candle was lit, illuminating the pages of one of her favorite works of literature, Hogwarts; A History, She was refreshing her memory for the big test coming up in a month. She sat for about a half hour admiring the works of the worn out pages of her favorite book, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, that startled her out of her somewhat trance. It was Ron, one of her friends along with

Harry Potter(the boy who lived). Ron was a rather tall boy standing about5'8, 5'9. He had many freckles all over his face, he had red hair and piercing blue eyes. He was nice, but his eating habits could use some work.

Harry was a famous wizard, he had raven black hair, and bright green eyes. Even though he was famous he really didn't act like it, he was sweet, he had a good personality, He was the envy of every boy in school.

So anyway, she turned around and there was Ron.

"Hel-lo mione, can I ask you a question?" He asked her nervously, when   
suddenly the thunder boomed in the background.

"Ummm, I s'pose."said Hermione curiously.

"Ok mione, I-I- BOOM!" As he finished his sentince, the thunder drowned out  
his words, causing Hermione to frown

"What? Say that I again?"

"Mione, I-I-BOOM" Once again, cut off by the thunder.

"What Ron?!"

"I. Love. you. I have for a long time!" This time, no thunder interrupted   
his rather embarrassing confession.

"Oh, wow, um Ron, I really don't know what to say." said Hermione truthfully, shocked.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say, I just told you I love you, and you don't know what to fucking say." Ron said furiously, and even more embarassed than before, his face was turning red, along with his ears.

"Don't you yell at me, Ronald Weasley, I don't know what to say, am I just on impulse suppose to say I love you too?" "Because I don't know what I feel right now!" "Give me sometime to sort out my emotions!"

Hermione grabbed up Hogwarts: a history and ran from the library, she kept running she ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She was head girl but decided to go to the common room and sit in front of the fire and think, instead of going to her common room and having to deal with Draco, Pansy, George, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. (incase you haven't noticed there are 2 people from each house, one boy and one girl).

She went to the door said winggardiem leviosa, it opened for her. She looked over at the couch and saw a tuft of red hair sticking out from it. She walked over and sat down. "Hi, George." "Why are you in here, and why are you up so late?" she asked. It was nearing midnight.

"Because I can be, and I'm just thinking." He replied

"About?" she asked knowing it was none of her business.

"PRIVATE MATTERS!" He yelled. He got up and walked towards the boys dormitory, when he turned around, and said, "night Mione." He then walked up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the common room.

She turned around upset, that she had been yelled at, and walked up the steps to the girls dormitory. It was red and gold. With 18 beds in a circle in the room with 5 bathrooms. She found a spare bed and laid down, she was soon asleep.

A:n/ i know this took me forever, i'm so sorry and you all can mentally smack me, i re-did the chapter with a lot of help from my beta( ) so big thanks to her. :)

I added more detail to this one and i hope you like it. REVIEW PEEPS!

-cutie11211-


End file.
